This invention relates to surface projectile games. More particularly, the instant invention relates to games in which pieces may be rolled by the players toward a centrally disposed target structure.
The prior art abounds with examples of games in which a centrally disposed geometric figure provides a target for projectiles such as spheroids, disks, or the like. Examples of known prior art patents relevant to the instant invention are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,807,738, issued Apr. 30, 1974 to J. D. Breslow; 751,070, issued Feb. 2, 1904 to T. E. Goff; 1,174,411, issued Mar. 7, 1916 to H. J. Halton; 3,232,619, issued Feb. 1, 1966 to M. Burk; 3,653,665, issued Apr. 4, 1972 to E. C. Wahlberg; and, 3,637,214, issued Jan. 25, 1972 to Glass et. al.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,647,216 issued May 7, 1972 to J. D. Breslow and 1,287,903 issued Dec. 17, 1918 to R. T. Daily are representative of prior art devices employing a target in the form of a truncated cone having an upper recess defined therein for selectively admitting projectiles such as balls or the like. A variation of the latter theme believed relevant to the instant invention is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 569,140, issued Oct. 6, 1896 to A. Nurick. The latter invention comprises a fortress structure having a plurality of projectile admitting recesses.
Games involving rolling objects such as disks are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,682,279, issued Aug. 28, 1928 to M. Hilpert; 2,092,209, issued Sept. 7, 1937 to O. R. Gable; 2,238,703, issued Apr. 15, 1941 to J. K. McKiver; 3,135,514, issued June 2, 1964 to D. W. Ahrent; 3,323,799, issued June 6, 1967 to P. G. Chavez; and 3,386,737, issued June 4, 1968 to R. H. Burgess. Examples of games involving magnetic disks can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,090,622 issued May 21, 1963 to E. M. Sire, and 3,425,694 issued Feb. 4, 1969 to E. O. Norris.
One problem inherent in most prior art games is that players may rapidly gain the additional skill needed to master the game. Once this happens interest in the game will of course decline. Another problem with prior art games results from the fact that it is difficult if not impossible to accomodate varying numbers of participants. Where an amusement game provides entertainment at a party, for example, either an excess or shortage of interested guests may cause the host dismay.
When a game is especially difficult to play initially it will be of little use. On the other hand, if the game is too easy to learn initially, players will quickly master the game and boredom and disinterest will result. Where a game is designed primarily for children the level of difficulty may be too inconsequential to entertain adults. Conversely, where a game is designed primarily for adults it may be too difficult for children. It thus seems desireable to provide a system whereby the level of skill needed to play or master a game may be varied as necessary to suit the players.